


Lifetime of Yearning

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun makes Junsu remember him, bit by bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime of Yearning

There's a field somewhere.

In the spring it's a sea of bright green grass tall as one's knees, replaced by endless miles of wild flowers in the summer, that in the fall wilt away to make a bed of petals softer than the softest bed, and in the winter, becomes a place for hundreds of snow angels and the biggest snow people the world has seen.

 

Yoochun brings Junsu there, leads him through the grass and they carve paths with their feet that wind with no purpose but to be proof that they were there, they exist. They walk until Yoochun finds the perfect blade of grass. He pulls it out of the ground and turns around to Junsu, who asks him, "Who are you?"

There is no answer, except for the one Yoochun gives by taking Junsu's hand and holds it up, palm to palm against his own. He loops the grass around their fingers and says, "Hey, help me."

Junsu complies; they tie it together.

Yoochun curls his arm around Junsu's waist and ties them together.

 

The biggest flowers grow on the far end, and Yoochun makes Junsu run, chasing them as if they will wither when the sun disappears below the sky. Junsu laughs behind him, carefree and uncontrollable and if Yoochun could catch sounds in jars like fireflies, he would make everyone forget what night even looks like.

When they stop, Yoochun asks, "What color do you want?" as he reaches for a group of bluebonnets. Junsu is out of breath and his cheeks are flushed pink.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Yoochun tucks the flowers behind Junsu's ear and answers, "I like blue, too."

 

The ground hides bumps that make their bike wobble and threaten to fall, but Yoochun peddles faster and Junsu screams behind him, tightening his arms around Yoochun's waist. It's not quite luck that nothing happens. It's like only Yoochun knows which ones will keep them safe.

They fight with sticks until Yoochun cheats and tackles Junsu to the ground, but the fall isn't hard at all even as twigs find ways underneath their sweaters and lumps of earth dig into their sides.

As he picks shriveled petals out of Junsu's hair, Junsu says, "Yoochun."

Yoochun kisses Junsu and feels the way Junsu's mouth fits around his name.

 

The cold does not deter them in competing to see who can make the biggest snowball and Yoochun taunts Junsu even as he struggles to push his waist-high ball of packed snow. Later, it doesn't move anymore because Junsu has pushed his into Yoochun's path and is trying to melt them together by breathing warm, white air between them.

Yoochun sits on top of his until he gets restless and holds out an ungloved hand to Junsu. Junsu takes off his mitten and they each try to melt each others' cold fingertips.

He slides his fingers up Junsu's wrist and touches the plastic bracelet there, thumbs over _K. Junsu_ and says, "Don't forget me tonight."

Junsu leans into him until he's close enough for his breath to freeze over Yoochun's mouth. "I'll remember you again tomorrow."

Yoochun takes them home and holds onto Junsu until today disappears.

 

Tomorrow, Yoochun will steal Junsu away and they will go back.


End file.
